littleenginefandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Engine That Could
The Little Engine That Could is a 2011 CGI film based on the story by Watty Piper. The film was released direct-to-video in the United States on March 22, 2011 from Universal Pictures and Crest Animation. Cast *'Little Engine' (Alyson Stoner) - The protagonist. A little steam shunter who dreams of being a Dream Hauler. Becomes close friends with Richard. At first she is unsure about taking the birthday train over the mountain, but with encouragement from Richard and the toys, and remembering Rusty's advice, Little Engine manages to bring the train over the mountain to the real world all by herself. Her wheel arrangement is 4-2-0 and her eyes are on the sides of her cab and mouth on her smokebox. *'Tower' (Whoopi Goldberg) - A control tower who is in charge of everyone in the train yard. Tries to maintain order. *'Caboose' (Patrick Warburton) - A red caboose who is coupled by the birthday train. Seems to be pessimistic, and isn't too fond of flying. *'Red Engine (35)' (Jeff Bennett) - The Dream Hauler engine who was supposed to take the birthday train through the mountain to the real world. He is red and can sometimes have accidents. *'Big Locomotive' (Mocean Melvin) - A silver streamlined diesel Dream Hauler with a purple/orange stripe who's missing a tooth. He is one of the Dream Haulers who was sent to help dig out the tunnel after it collapses. *'Rusty' (Jim Cummings) - A senior Dream Hauler who offers advice to Little Engine. After accidentally bringing Richard to Dreamland, Rusty is demoted to track cleaner. Explains that before the Dream Tunnel was made, Dream Haulers had to go over the mountain. But because it was too dangerous, they decided to make the tunnel. *'Freight Train' (Rodney Saulsberry) - A green and orange Dream Hauler engine who hauls heavy freight trains. One of many who was sent to help dig out the tunnel. Calls Little Engine "Peanut Roaster". He seems to be based upon the freight engine from the book. *'Shiny Passenger Train' (Brenda Song) - A yellow passenger engine who is very full of herself, she is one of many who was sent to help dig out the tunnel. She seems to be based upon the Shiny New Engine from the book. *'Girl Train' (Chelsea Erinne Evered) - A pink and white diesel engine who gives Rusty a broom-plow in place of his cowcatcher, and gives his cowcatcher back at the end of the film. *'Evening Express' (Jim Cummings) - A white streamlined diesel who pulls a fast express. *'Nightmare Train' (Ray Porter) - The main antagonist. A black scary steam engine who wanted to deliver scary creepy trains. Tricks Little Engine into giving him the toys and Richard. Little Engine manages to outwit him by taking a wrong track. *'Richard' (Dominic Scott Kay) - A boy who wanders into Dreamland when Rusty accidentally falls asleep on the job, ripping a hole in the dream-reality continuum. Becomes close friends with Little Engine, whom he nicknames "Little E". *'Marcus' (Khamani Griffin) - Richard's friend at school. *'Scott and Stretch' (Michael Rodrigo and Luke Williams) - A pair of bullies who antagonize Richard in the real world. *'Beverly' (Jamie Lee Curtis) - A female clown toy who serves as leader of the toys. Likes to do various clown tricks in her spare time - her favorite is the "Pie in the face". *'Major' (Charlie Schlatter) - A toy soldier who sometimes finishes his sentences with "sir". Gives up his badge to help bandage a leak in Little Engine's water tank. Has a crush on Jillian. *'Ace' - A small toy plane who doesn't speak. When the toys are taken by the Nightmare Train, Ace manages to escape and warn Little Engine. *'Jillian' (Jodi Benson) - A ballerina doll who dances when she is happy. Has a crush on Major. *'Lou and Bud' (Corbin Bleu and Rodney Saulsberry) - A pair of stuffed giraffe toys. Lou has spots while Bug has yellow and orange squares. Lou is the more talkative one while Bud doesn't speak until near the end of the film. *'Hudson' (Jeff Bennett) - A green and white sock monkey with a British accent. Hopes to be fun for his child. Richard noted that he once had a sock monkey. Trivia *The plot in this movie was not the same as the original story or 1991 film it was too different *In the book it's takes place in the real world in this special it takes place in a magic land called Dreamland. *The freight engine is a diesel and steam engine in this story. *There are only 5 engines in the books in here their are more then 5. *The toy clown is a male in the original story in this special the toy clowns a female. *The monkey is not a sock monkey in the original *The baby Elephant is not in this story. *Richard does not appear in the original story. *The caboose is not suppose to talk in the original story. *The nightmare train is not part of the original story. *The trains are supppose to come near the toys and refuse to help. *The red engine is a female in the original story,Here the red engines a male. *Rusty did not become a track cleaner in the original story. *The tower is male in original story here in the tower is female See also *''The Little Engine That Could, the book it was based on *The Little Engine That Could, the 1991 film adaption of said book External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1764666/ ''The Little Engine That Could] at the Internet Movie Database Video Category:Little Engine That Could films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Crest Animation films Category:2011 films Category:Computer-Generated Films Category:Direct-to-Video sequels Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:Universal pictures